


White Light Blue Light

by TheNightWatcher



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Gods, M/M, Minor Injuries, POV Pokemon, Protectiveness, Spirits, This Eevee is gonna evolve someday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightWatcher/pseuds/TheNightWatcher
Summary: A night of seeking shelter proves fated meetings can happen anytime, anyplace, any world.(Or, a young Eevee is lost and realizes there are those who have worst luck than them.)
Relationships: Eievui | Eevee & Others, Eievui | Eevee & Xiè Lián (Tiān Guān Cì Fú)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Freezing Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was attempting to work at Sargt Chp 6 but I have no motivation! Also it's a difficult chapter and this story has been with me for a while so...Here you go!
> 
> I'm like halfway done with this novel please don't spoil me. 8')

The rain is heavy, and my Dad isn't here to keep me warm.

The soil is soft and muddy. My paws are already dirty from running away from scary creatures that weren't like me at all. They were brutal, hissing, or snarling as they chased me out of their territory. I just wanted a bite to eat! And now here I am, just under the roof-tip of a human den-shelter in some kind of human village. Those creatures didn't follow me all the way here. I guess they know better than to interact with humans. I was told they were 'Trouble' too.

Thunder crashes, slamming against sensitive ears.

The rain is drenching pale fur, seeping through the warmth.

I shiver from the feeling.

...Dad wasn't the warmest. He was part ice-type, so he says. I still enjoyed it when he held me close or allowed me to climb all over him for a chance to get comfortable before it was time to sleep. His claws were especially cold and sharp but protective. Dad always made sure to give me food first, cut down enemies, and cut-up berries that were difficult to chew.

Dad said the world will be cruel to me no matter who I am.

Dad is the one who taught me how to fight.

Dad told me all about the world, and that he would do his best to keep me safe.

I don't know where I am.

And I don't know where Dad is, either.

Is he looking for me? With everyone else?

Does he miss me?

This place. This odd, odd place isn't home at all. It's not where I lived, where I used to run-All of that was gone. The snow, the familiar tree-bark scratches, the flying pidgey every morning...It was all missing.

Just like Dad.

Light flashes and my spine experiences a clash of discomfort. Fur bristling, a fearful yelp escapes as I leap and dash down the dirt path with nothing to lose.

The pathway is muddy from the heavy rain. Some puddles are too large to cross without accidentally going under and coughing up mouthfuls of water.

Dad used to carry me before he jumped across running rivers and frozen lakes.

Each passing second and the world feels colder. The path feels that much longer, and the world is raging in noise from the storm.

I want to be an ice-type. I want to be like my Dad. A grown-up, a stronger pokemon, one who could survive terrible events like this. Rain had never been this brutal. The world had never been this loud and lonely.

It's cold, my paws are stiffening up.

It's cold, I am beginning to cough from the constant rain.

I'm so cold.

Isn't there...? Isn't there anywhere I could stay? Just to get away from the cold. The wind is too strong.

Anywhere. Anywhere at all!

_Please!_

Lightning flashes and I catch a glimpse of a rundown wooden den. It's riddled with sharp broken patches of wood but definitely stable. There shouldn't be any humans in there, it was much too open.

With the remaining strength in little legs, I tug my way over.

I climb the tree first, claws gripping the bark as the grueling climb tests strength. I attempt to act like Dad, but I am forced to bite down on the wood after the harsh wind threatens to throw me off.

After reaching a high-enough point, I leap through a safer hole in the ceiling.

The fall isn't kind, and Dad isn't there to catch me.

The sharp throbbing pain from my leg hurts, but at least the wind is no longer ripping me to shreds. Tugging myself forward, I leave to a corner of the dark abandoned human den and curl up. There are a couple of little domes there. It's easy to flip them over to cover me for a better shelter from any lingering cold.

The tighter ball I create, the more I am reminded that I am alone. My fur is heavy from water, and my ears continue to ring.

The wind howls, and thunder crashes with the intensity of bringing destruction.

It's cold, without Dad.

But that's okay. He taught me to be patient too.

Patient...Quiet, and welcoming of a new day.

So I'll just sleep here.

And deal with the rest in the morning.


	2. Many Marks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one likes to wake up to noise.
> 
> Much less to an unknown thing a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domes = bowls/pots 
> 
> Human Den= house/building clearly built by humans.
> 
> Cone= Hat
> 
> (This story takes place near the very beginning.)

The sound of moving domes and the rough brush of the wooden floor snaps my consciousness back to the forefront. I blink twice, trembling as I realize something else is inside the abandoned human den. I can feel the addition of steps, the other movements unknown.

With another scratch on the floor, I huddle further under the dark dome.

Can I outspeed it? Is it a predator? How do I get out of here without creating too much noise?

The holes leading outside the house look sharp and painful. If I barge through them, I could get cut! And Dad had said infections can come from rotten wood. Should I risk it?

Another brush, then another. It seemed to be a pattern, carrying around the area in a practiced motion before ceasing altogether.

Dread pools in my stomach.

There's a breath, and a huff as other domes nearby are moved elsewhere. The clinks and scraps of the removed domes leave my fur bristled.

Crippling fear grips my three-working legs. The fourth limb throbs from injury and adrenaline.

It's gonna find me! I curl into a tighter ball. It's gonna _get_ me!

I'm scared! I can't even open my eyes, the wave of terror is too heavy. This is nothing like the time I ran in a game for Dad to find me. I won't be getting off with a tiny rub to the head or praise. I'll be torn to shreds! Ripped to pieces! I don't do well against bigger beasts. I always left them alone!

The dome comes off, and fresh air pours in.

"...Ah?" The voice is thoroughly confused as if the creature didn't expect an intruder like me.

My own eyes snap open, locking onto the beast on two legs.

Golden eyes, long brown hair, and a white robe.

Human?

He blinks. I blink back.

_Human!_

Months of Dad drilling what I should do if a random human attempts to pick me up, pulses with instinct.

I tackle him.

"Wha," I chomp his nose. "Ouch! Wait a moment! _Ouch!_ " And when the human attempts to shield himself from my assault, I leap off swiftly. The wooden floor feels like safety as I bolt.

Paws dash to the open doors and crash into the domes gathered there. It was unexpected, bad luck.

I trip and roll down the odd smooth slope, squeaking all the while until my body hits the dirt. The domes either clang together or clatter as they fall down less than a second later. Thankfully the human domes didn't fall on me but there were worse problems.

Everything hurts with a vicious throb and a leg burn.

A pained whine releases into the air as I find myself unable to get up. It was early morning, and the morning dew smells sweet and cruel, telling of near-freedom.

The long shadow stretching over my fallen form isn't a surprise. My blurred vision is a minor thing compared to the shake of fear from human footsteps.

A harsh rumble comes from the throat as I attempt to scare the tall human away. It doesn't work, the sound too high-pitched.

His nose is bleeding, a scratch on the side of his face.

"You're...You're just a baby, aren't you?" The Human says, his voice a hint of wonder. He comes closer, gets on his knees. "Are you...A fox?" He guesses and shifts his form to dig into his odd human cloth. "Maybe you were just looking for shelter out of the storm?" The Human mumbles a lot, but it seems as if he found what he was looking for.

I squeak and struggle to get up. My body protests with a quake of pain. I shrink into a ball, biting down the whimper wanting to break free.

Recoil is terrible.

Humans prey on weakness. They're crueler than other pokemon, far more ruthless.

I harshly nip at his wrist when he reaches for my leg. The scent of iron is an afterthought when the Human winces. He tries again. I bite him this time.

"Ouch!" He hisses, pulling his hand away with a wince. "I'm not trying to hurt you," The Human says as if I'll believe him. "Can't you allow me to fix your leg? Please?" He pleads, his mouth was drawn in a careful smile.

I don't growl at him this time.

He reaches, as slow as a caterpie, and I latch onto his wrist with teeth.

"Me and my bad luck!" The Human cries out pitifully, and his other hand sharply lifts too fast for eyes to properly follow.

I shut my eyes and brace myself for a backhand.

Gentle touch rubs against the back of furry long ears instead. Eyes opening with curious squints, the long fingers gently tap against my head.

"See? I won't hurt you, Little One." The Human soothes with soft gestures of peace. "How scary, I suppose I must seem very threatening to you." He gives a tiny scratch under my chin. "Tall people can be dangerous when small, aren't they?"

The feeling is nice. Dad did that too, sometimes.

"I hope this isn't too ticklish? I don't see many foxes around here," The Human mumbles as he continues to speak in a soft manner. "And there we go. Good as new." The strange Human hums in approval, removing himself from my personal space as if he finished wrapping a present.

There's an odd wrapping on my leg. I sniff at it, the scent is odd but not poison.

"Is that better?" He questions, smiles full of mirth.

I test the leg, up and down. It hurts but not as much. I turn back to the strange Human.

"Eevee!" I tell him, and blink when the Human seems to pause.

"...Eevee?" He echoes, puzzled.

"Ve?" Um, yes?

"Ve?" The Human repeats with an even more confused expression.

Is he trying to figure out the pokemon language or is he just a dummy? Humans can't understand our words.

"I've never heard of a fox who would create sounds like that," He frowns. "Could you be some kind of spiritual beast…?"

Now _I'm_ confused.

The Human goes quiet, seemingly in thought.

I finally recover onto all-fours, approaching with a nudge to his arm. His arm lifts, and I leap from under it, front paws on his legs. I stare at him and wonder what he's doing to make that kind of face.

He pauses, glancing downward toward the _Gutsy_ Me, who decided to get his attention instead of running off was a good idea.

Dad would be unhappy, for sure.

He huffs, providing one last pat on the head before gently brushing me off and dusting his clothes as the Human stands back at his ridiculously tall height.

"Well, not that it matters. I should get back to the shrine." The Human turns away, strolling back into the badly run-down building. "Maybe I should fix the holes in the ceiling first? I don't want it collapsing so soon." A second of pause. "Not that fixing anything is going to prevent that." He laughs dryly.

I watch him go back inside, and the brushing of the floor resumes.

The morning dew smells wonderful. The breeze is nice.

But then I think of this weird world where nothing is familiar. The strong storms and no shelter, the biting cold from a lack of company at night.

I can hear the strange Human brushing the floors, his hard work and motions of life radiating a better soul than the many humans Dad talked about.

I turn around and hop back onto the human den's entrance. The sound of a hop, skip, and jump alerts my presence to the one inside.

The Human stills, looking over with fast blinking.

"Oh no, you can't stay here; I don't have any food!" The Human throws his hands up.

I don't pay him mind, merely limping over, easing pressure on the leg and finding a place to rest. There's a cone made of straw and string. I used my nose to raise it, going under the mini shelter as if it were a cave blanket, and allowed it to land on my fluffy neck. The cone covered the rest of my body, and I shut my eyes.

"Oh dear," I hear him say, but he doesn't try to kick me out. "What a thief…" The Human doesn't attempt to grab his head-cone either.

Good.


	3. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to miss home, much easier to feel sad.

Strange Human likes to hum while he uses the straw to brush the floor. He doesn't get close to my position by the door during the early morning but the human occasionally looks over in increasing confusion as to why I remain. His back is hunched as if he's waiting for an ambush with teeth.

He's right to be puzzled.

I've never stayed this close to a human before. I haven't met many of them, running away the first chance I got. Dad always told me to stay away from them. They were cruel, greedy, and violent in a different way than our own. And someone like me was seen as 'desirable' to humans compared to my dad. Humans usually command their pokemon to viciously attack Weaviles on sight rather than attempt to stun the pokemon like me. The treatment was prominent with other pokemon too.

Dad was never bitter about it, claiming he wouldn't have been able to raise me had he been born a different creature.

I don't understand why humans dislike pokemon like Weaviles. They're very similar.

Humans often moved together in packs, like Dad, but sometimes they were alone. Just because they were alone doesn't mean the human didn't have any friends and family. Every night, Dad would always be there to tell stories and teach survival methods in the wild. Some family members may be gone for a while but they always come back, don't they?

At least, that's what I believed.

And yet, as the sun sets, and I watch the Strange Human finish another day of hard work, I take another look out the doorway.

There's not another human in sight. Not one had visited. No surprise visits with smiles and an apologetic gaze for being late, not even a hint of presence or bout of longing from the odd being working.

Could it be that the human didn't have anyone?

That didn't make sense, did it? He didn't seem to be a loner.

And even loners had the occasional acquaintance barking up their tree for a chat.

Were they away on an important hunt? Did they leave him for good?

The Strange Human sneezes, quietly muttering at fixing his robes with a flick of fingers.

A glance at my leg wrapping, and I silently decide to stay until the Human's isn't lonely. I stand, fueled by memories of Dad gently patting my head as I limp to the doorway.

I catch the Strange Human staring as I take a slow step outside. He has a tiny smile, delivering a little wave of long fingers. His aura is a soft mellow wave of relief and a pinch of sorrow.

...Humans are really weird. Both physical and mental wise.

"Eevee!" I'm going to come right back, you know? "Eevee ve!" I just need to step out for an hour or two.

"You really do mainly use that one word." Strange Human says, amused, and returns to his endless work of cleaning. "May your future smile upon you, Little Fox. Be careful on that leg of yours!"

No, he still thinks I'm leaving for good. He'll be in for a surprise then. I used to do this for Dad all the time. The fruit may be different here but I know the difference between poison and edible plants.

I dash out the front, careful on the leg as prescribed. The sunlight is a bit bright and the air is fresh. The wind is cool against my fur. I do not waste time in padding away on quick paws and a readied mind. The dirt may have been a bit muddy but other paths were drier than others.

Any Eevee worth their salt would be able to gather a bundle of goods right before nightfall. New environment or not, I had a good nose. Dad had taught me what to eat, what to look out for, and what smells consist of lethal poisons for any creatures. He used to take me out for fruit-watching, and together we'd sniff out berry bushes and trees with pink fruit.

In this area, there were only a few flowers here, others there. The fruit was considerably different and avoiding the humans of this area was easy enough. They weren't as fast as Strange Human was but then again, none of them were cleaning as long as Strange Human has.

They didn't share Strange Human's odd distinct smell either.

Weird. Okay.

By the time I had returned, a bundle leafy-wrapped and hanging from my teeth, Strange Human was asleep.

At least, I _think_ he was asleep. There's nothing wrong with investigating how humans slept, right?

As long as I was quiet.

After scanning the outside for any predators, I finally climbed back into the human den. It was cleaner than before. There was less gray to tickle my nose, and nothing stuck to the bottom of soft paw pads. On careful paws, the way to the human's nest wasn't too hard when golden eyes didn't twitch open when I got close.

Tail slow and ears straight and listening, I lean closer to inspect the incredibly different being.

Strange Human wasn't curled up into a ball, human spines don't work that way. It was good to know humans slept laying down as most others do. He looked limp and peaceful as some do when dwelling in Cresselia's realm of dreams. White cloth like silk and deflated clouds, it likely served as the human's additional fur since they didn't seem to have much.

To survive, humans often took but rarely gave, apparently.

Strange Human has light brown hair. Very long and almost glossy as if well-groomed. They seemed to hide most of his neck wrapping. Why _did_ the human have a wrapping around such a sensitive area? Was Strange Human injured previously? A small sniff later, and instinct tells me to _watch it._

I glance up, but there's nothing dangerous to be found. Nothing out of place.

Strange Human shifts, but doesn't awaken.

...Well, I didn't want to accidentally upset the human anyway. I dug back into the leaf and strolled up with the goods.

Flowers and herbs fell through, scattering along the human's face and hair. A petal falls near the being's pointed nose.

Strange Human sneezes, sitting up in a flurry of alarm and possible astonishment as he took a long stare at the gaster of presents around him. He blinks, painfully slow as a pink flower gently falls onto his hand. Long fingers cradle the piece, as another lightly touches the others in observation. Strange Human's eyes are wide, and he seems lost despite never having moved from the nest of straw.

"Ve." I simply say, tail twitching.

Did he think this was a dream?

Golden eyes flick over, then back to the flowers, then back over to me.

"You came back," Strange Human says, and it's not a question. He doesn't blink. In turn, I blink at him. "Little Fox, do you have nothing else to do?" He asks, voice quieter than the usual soft tone this human used.

"Eevee." Is all I could respond with.

Strange Human doesn't seem satisfied with the coded answer, smiling in a way that never reached his eyes. This was the personality I had expected him to have from the beginning. He is a human without a pack, a human without the warmth of a proper home. Does he often smile when there's nothing to smile about?

I nudge his leg with a soft-headbutt. He doesn't move but his silky cloth seems wrinkled. The flowers are all light-colored, glowing under the moonlight from the holes in the ceiling.

"I do not have anything valuable to give you, Little Fox. You should go home." Strange Human scolds, with the tiniest bit of heat.

I think of Dad, think of his head scratches of fondness and boasting stories about successful hunts. The warmth when Dad held me close during particularly bad storms while the wind howled and screamed outside our residence. The weather was rough sometimes, but at least I knew the area.

Not this place.

'Home,' Strange Human says.

Where _is_ home? And _where_ am I?

I hop, burrowing myself into Strange Human's side and loudly hissing a 'Ve!' when he attempts to remove me. He ceases trying to do so immediately, and I grip at the silky white with paws and teeth. I do not chomp hard, merely inhaling the scent of a Strange Human while staying warm.

I don't like this. I don't like being here, either!

From the many bites he's gotten before, Strange Human doesn't bother repeating his mistake of touching me further. Instead, after five minutes of silence, he lays back down, careful not to crush the bundle of fur clinging to his chest with the occasional tremble.

"Oh dear," I hear him whisper. "I went ahead and did it."

We fall asleep like that. Eventually lulled by the smell of flowers, and the comfort of not being alone despite the prickly thorns of anxiety.


End file.
